Yoyo and Cube Do Tokyo
by Panzerraptor
Summary: Tokyo's in trouble again and the local gangs face jeopardy once more. Some new gang led by an old foe has come to take over the streets for themselves. The only ones to stop this threat are in the form of a smart alec and a rocker chick. YoyoxCube Ch.1


Yoyo and Cube Do Tokyo

Author's Note 1: Yeah, you know what it is! And if you don't know who I am, I'm Panzerraptor, bitch! Up from Frosty Poopy Eddie Eddie givin' a shoutout to Kobe! (Oh man, I gotta stop watchin' all those My Way Entertainment parodies). Anyway, I've always been a big fan of Jet Set Radio Future and for a while, I've been wanting to write a fanfic for this game. This story will also feature a pairing that I've been wanting to see a while (YoyoxCube). So with all my creative juices, I give you Yoyo and Cube Do Tokyo.

Author's Note 2: Be warned, there is mild language and a little randomness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jet Set Radio Future. That, it's characters and other elements are the property of Sega and Smilebit.

* * *

Ch. 1

It's been about a week since Rokakku's little 'take over the world'. Things on the streets have been quiet since that time. The normalcy that disappeared during Gouji's reign of terror has returned. Or so two young Rudies thought.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! To sexy for my clothing! To sex-y for meeee, yo!" sung the silver-tongued member of the group, Yo-yo.

"Would you stop singing that?" replied the 'rocker babe' (a few would call) Cube. She was another member of the GG's who used to control one of the group's rival gangs Poison Jam during Gouji's rule.

"But I can't help it if it's true, yo! After all, what woman can resist this?" replied Yoyo with a smirk on his face.

"Every woman," Cube quipped.

"Oh hardy-har-har, that was so funny," Yoyo replied sarcastically.

"Hey you two," came the leader of the gang, known as Corn (whom many of the members, most notably Yoyo, joke about being the long-lost son of Angelina Jolie due to his rather large lips). "Didn't you hear what's up?"

"What do you mean, yo!?" replied Yoyo. Cube only stood with her arms crossed as she listened to the leader's report.

"There's something crazy goin' on at Shibuya. Apparently there's some weird graffiti sprayed all over the place."

"It could be leftover Graffiti from the Golden Rhinos," said Cube.

"Or it could be those guys from Poison Jam," Yoyo said. "Now their art is ugly. It's like looking at barf in more colors than just brown and green." Both Cube and Corn stared at the green-haired youth with cock-eyed glances of confusion. Yoyo glanced at both of his fellow members before asking sheepishly, "Whaaat!?"

"That's something better left unsaid."

"That's not the only place where there's weird Graffiti," Corn explained. "Apparently there's some in Chuo Street, Rokkakku-Dai Heights, Pharaoh Park, and 99th Street."

"Wait, if there's some of that stuff in Rokkakku-Dai, then that means it can't be Poison Jam, yo!" Yoyo said.

"And all those tags are in different territories," said Cube. "Love Shockers, Poison Jam, the Immortals, Rapid 99…"

"Which is why I want you two to go see what's happening on 99th Street," Corn replied.

"Really?" Yoyo replied. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't we checking Shibuya? It is part of our turf."

"True, but everyone else is checking those places out," Corn pointed out. "Besides, you two have some experience with handling Rapid 99."

Yoyo remembered his run-in with the Queens of 99th Street. Both he and Beat were sent to flush out the young women in order to learn of Poison Jam's hideout. Of course, once the two saw the girl group… well in Beat's words, 'The good news is that we beat them at Capture the Flag. Bad news, they beat us within an inch of our life.' Yoyo then added 'They just couldn't resist our manly charm, yo!'. In other words, handing out three-thousand twenty-nine yen (twenty-nine dollars in American currency) and asking for a 'congratulatory lap dance' is not an advisable thing to do. However, even with the injuries he received that night, Yoyo couldn't help but reminisce. Not on their victory, but what the young women were wearing (a large string of drool hung from the side of his mouth in the process). "Oh yeah…" he said. "I got the experience, all right." He then snapped back to reality as his two fellow rudies stared at him like there was something wrong. Quickly, he regained his composure (and wiped the drool from his face) and asked, "But what does Cube have to do with this, yo!?"

"If you must know, and I don't know why I'd tell a pervert like you," the young woman muttered, "I used to be a member of Rapid 99."

"You! A member of Rapid 99!?" Yoyo replied in utter disbelief.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Oh not at all, yo," Yoyo said with a wide smile. "Not at all."

"Then it's settled," announced Corn. "You two take care of business at 99th Street. Meet back here once you find something out."

"You got it, Angelina's son," said Yoyo.

"Do I really have to go with this guy?" Cube asked in a monotone voice.

"Sorry," Corn responded. "But like I said, everyone else is out already."

"Alright, let's go! After all, I bet those girls missed me while I was gone." Thinking more with his libido and not much else, Yoyo skated to the southwest exit, following the road to 99th Street. Cube reluctantly followed the green-haired maniac, thinking to herself that there was one crazy adventure awaiting them. She doesn't know how right she was.


End file.
